Hass Somewhere I Belong
by spiritualized
Summary: Damals weinte er… doch wo bleiben seine Tränen nun, vier Jahre nach dem Massaker an dem UchihaClan? Spoiler Folge 135, Oneshot, Vignette


_„Hass"_

**Fandom: Naruto **

**Disclaimer**: Würde Naruto mir gehören, würden gewisse Charaktere größere Auftritte

haben, also: Nein, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction. Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi, Sakura und alles andere gehören Kishimoto-sama bzw. der Song „Somewhere I Belong" Linkin Park.

**Genre**: Drama, Songfic

**FSK** : PG-13

**Warnings**: Dark

**Summary**: Damals weinte er… doch wo bleiben seine Tränen nun, vier Jahre nach dem Massaker an dem Uchiha-Clan? Spoiler (Folge 135), One-shot, Vignette

_**"Somewhere I Belong"**_

__

_When this began  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
I was confused _

_  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
Inside of me  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
Nothing to lose  
Just stuck  
Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own _

**Orokanaru Otouto yo. Omae wa yowai. Naze yowai ka?**

Hass.

Wie konnte man solch einen ausdrucksstarken Begriff nur für jede Kleinigkeit verwenden, die einem nicht in den Kram passte?

Sasuke konnte rücklings auf dem Bett liegen, um die graue Decke, deren weißer Lack schon vor langer Zeit abgeblättert sein musste, anstarren und ‚hassen'.  
Der jüngste Uchiha konnte jedes Mal in den Spiegel sehen, um eine andere Person darin zu erkennen und ‚hassen'.  
Number One Rookie, wie er genannt wurde, konnte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an seinen älteren Bruder denken und behaupten, er würde ‚hassen'.

Aber am ehesten würde er an die Aufrichtigkeit des Gefühls dann glauben, wenn er sich gerade selbst hasste.

_ I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
Erase all the pain till it's gone  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong _

Seit er acht Jahre alt war, gehörte Sasuke nicht nur das Anwesen der Uchiha (das er sowieso nicht mehr bewohnte), sondern auch die Ländereien (mit denen er ebenso wenig anfangen konnte). Das heißt, offiziell würde der älteste Sohn alles erben, doch das ging wohl schlecht, wenn dieser ein S-Rang-Krimineller war, der überhaupt erst schuld war, dass die Uchiha nahezu ausgestorben waren und sich noch dazu einen Dreck um sein Land und den hinterlassenen Bruder scherte.

Sasuke hatte alles. Stärke. Talent. Mut. Intelligenz. Disziplin  
Zumindest redete er es sich selbst immer wieder ein, denn er /musste/ daran glauben.

Er war nicht schwach. Er durfte nicht schwach sein! Nie wieder würde jemand sein ganzes Dasein zerstören... das würde er nicht zulassen. Der jüngste Uchiha sorgte dafür, trainierte Tag und Nacht, stählte sowohl Geist, als auch Körper. Aber das reichte nicht... nein, so naiv war er nicht zu glauben, dass er damit Itachi, die Uchiha Legende, töten konnte. Er musste mehr Macht erlangen, koste es, was es wolle!

Keine Freunde. Keine Familie. Keine Heimat. Kein Zuhause. Keine Schwachstelle.  
Nur das Verlangen nach Rache und Macht, allein das würde ihn zum Sieg verhelfen. Da war er sich sicher. Zu verlieren hatte er nichts...  
Rache führte nicht zu Glück... Sasuke bezweifelte die Worte Kakashis nicht, aber dennoch gehörte sein Bruder aus der Welt geschafft... und nur er war berechtigt, dieser Aufgabe nachzugehen!

_ And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
I was confused  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

So what am I?  
What do I have but negativity?  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
Nothing to lose  
Nothing to gain  
Hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own 

Orochimaru, das Mittel zu seinem Zweck. Natürlich dachte der Sannin umgekehrt, doch dumm war Sasuke nicht: Er hatte drei Jahre Zeit, um sowohl Orochimaru, als auch Itachi zu übertreffen, denn sonst würde er nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch die Möglichkeit verlieren, seinen Bruder umzubringen.

Das war der Weg, den er gewählt hatte. Der einzige, den er nach dieser Schmach ertragen konnte... was sollte er denn sonst tun...? Itachi... wenigstens dieses Mal hätte er sein Werk vollenden können. Wieso ließ er ihn am Leben? Er war also nur an Naruto interessiert! Nun, der Grund war eigentlich egal. Sasuke war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihn wissen wollte, ob er dann noch genug Hass aufbringen könnte, um seinen letzten Blutsverwandten zur Strecke zu bringen. Für ihn stand nur fest: Er würde es tun.

Und Naruto... dieser Idiot wollte ihn also tatsächlich aufhalten. Als ob er oder Sakura ihn davon abhalten könnten, seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Niemand von seinen zahlreichen Anhängern kannte ihn auch nur annähernd und trotzdem wollten sich alle einmischen! So war es nunmal: Mädchen wie Sakura hatten nur Augen für ihn, er würde stets nur seinen Bruder im Blickfeld haben und dessen Augen gehörten ganz Itachi selbst...

Sasuke würde es nicht bei ihnen aushalten, nur verrotten würde er. Nicht, weil sie ihm nichts bedeuteten oder er sie verachtete, sondern weil er nicht mehr länger zu Konoha gehörte... schon seit dem Moment, in dem Itachi sein Schwert gegen die gemeinsamen Eltern erhob und somit zu der einzigen ‚Familie' seines kleinen Bruders und gleichzeitig einem abtrünnigen Ninja wurde. Die einsamen Jahre, die folgten, die ständige Isolation, die Rivalität mit Naruto und letzendlich der Kampf gegen diesen, als der Blonde das Zeichen auf Sasukes Stirnband zerkratzte... nur Vorboten seines Lebens als Rächer.

_ I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today_

Regen… immer, wenn das Schicksal wieder ausholte und ihn so hart traf, dass es so aussah, als würde er nie wieder aufstehen können, waren seine Tränen bereits versiegt. Ob der Himmel für ihn weinte? Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an sein Erwachen nach dem Masssaker an seinem Clan, die Ungläubigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die er verspürt hatte, als er durch die leeren Straße schritt und die Wassertropfen erbarmungslos auf ihn niederprasselten.

Oder wollten sie ihn vielleicht trösten? Welch lächerliche Gedanken...

Anscheinend hatte ihn der Kampf mit Naruto nicht nur körperlich zugrunde gerichtet. Nicht nur, dass jedes einzelne Glied schmerzte: Sein Kopf wollte nicht aufhören, sich schmerzhaft an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern.

Sasuke warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen besten Freund, der auf dem Boden lag. Das Blut, das der Schwarzhaarige soeben erbrochen hatte, wurde bereits langsam von dem Regen weggeschwemmt, das gleichzeitig seine Kleidung vollständig durchnässt hatte, sodass die einzelnen Stofffetzen an ihm klebten.

Langsam hinkte der Junge weg, den stechenden Schmerz ignorierend. Mit jedem Schritt ließ er den Ort, den er noch am ehesten als „Heimat" bezeichnen konnte, zurück. Mittlerweile war er sich fast sicher, dass es diesen Platz für ihn nirgendwo auf Erden gab.

Man musste stets ein Opfer erbringen, um stark zu werden, hm? Nun, in Sasukes Fall war es nicht der beste Freund... sondern die eigene Identität.

**The future is not where my dream is.**

**It's in the past… that's where it'll always be. **

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong_

_**--Owari--**_

__

**Anm**.: Hmh… endlich hab ich mal wieder was produziert. XD Eher wirre Gedanken, die zeitlich ungeordnet sind und auch zwei Zitate sind eingeschoben worden... das 1. stammt von Itachi, Folge 86 und bedeutet übersetzt ca. „Idiotischer kleiner Bruder... du bist schwach. Warum bist du schwach?"

Das andere stammt von Sasuke, allerdings bin ich mir jetzt nicht mehr sicher, wann er das genau gesagt hat. X3

Nya, konstruktive Kommentare sind natürlich gern gesehen. Vielleicht mache ich auch mal sowas aus Itachis Sicht oder aus der Perspektive eines anderen Charas (Kakashi?), mal sehen... oo


End file.
